


Touches

by RobotWitchcraft



Category: Futurama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotWitchcraft/pseuds/RobotWitchcraft
Summary: aka weird fucken robo sex part 2: electric boogaloo
Relationships: Philip J. Fry & Bender Rodriguez, Philip J. Fry/Bender Rodriguez, frender - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Touches

“Ghk-!” Bender’s breathing hitched, his face becoming hot and his limbs starting to feel numb, as his lover eagerly rubbed his antenna, simultaneously kneading his delicate circuitry. He was so close to overloading, until Fry suddenly stopped, ceasing the stimulative touches that Bender craved so much. 

“F-Fry...Fry...!” Bender begged, pinned down by the ginger haired human.

“Yes?” Fry teased.

“P-p-pleaSE, I’m...so ccclOse....!” 

“Hm...nah, not yet.” Fry smirked. He lifted a finger and traced it around Bender’s chest plate, making careful note to almost just graze the edges of all of Bender’s sensitive wires and gears and boards, yet never fully commiting to the touch. 

Bender squirmed in vain, trying desperately to get even the slightest touch onto his already static-filled mechanics, but it just wasn’t working. Fry was too stubborn.

Bender moaned, craving some, ANY contact at all. He was practically overflowing with electricity.

Fry looked down at the visibly bothered robot. “Bender, do you really want me to help you overload?” 

Bender somehow steamed up even harder. This was humiliating. “Y-yes!”

Fry narrowed his eyes and a devious grin emerged on his face. “Then beg for it.” 

Bender tightly shut his optics. “P-ppplease! I-I’m so-ssssso horny...Fry, please...! Finish me off-off!”

Fry grinned, satisfied. He gently tapped his finger onto one of Bender’s most sensitive wires, one near the back of his compartment. His voice once again hitched, getting stuck in his throat. “Geez, that strong of a reaction just from a small tap? How pent up are you?” Fry teased, Bender would have come up with a snarky comeback, but he was unable to even respond at this point.

Fry took the wire between his thumb and index finger, massaging and pinching it, while Bender’s vision started to go blurry. Finally, all of the energy that had been building up in him for this long was finally released, Bender not being able to speak as he firmly gripped at the sheets beneath them, short sparks shooting out of his antenna and circuitry, before his visor shut down and he fell, lifeless, onto the bedspread.

Fry kissed Bender’s forehead, closing his chest compartment.

“Sleep tight, my little robot.”


End file.
